My wife
by Witch Mix
Summary: En la vida, siempre habrá alguien que te pregunte ¿Qué es lo más importante en tu vida? Muchos no saben la respuesta a una pregunta tan compleja. Sin embargo, existe alguien que siempre te la dará sin meditarlo ni un solo segundo, y ese alguien es Byakuran Gesso. Que con una sonrisa marca Colgate y una felicidad nata, te contestara "¡Mi esposa!". 100x69Fem!


**_¡Saludos, gente unida por la imaginación!_**

 ** _Aquí Witch Mix se reporta con el shot 10069Fem! que prometió_**

 ** _Esta fecha es muy importante para mi, no solo por que es cumpleaños de un gran troller como Mukuro, sino también porque es el cumpleaños de mi asombrosa madre._**

 ** _A su vez, quiero dedicarlo a Myruru Nayuri, quien cumplió años este 3 de Junio y un año en FF este 6. Así que, Myruru-chan, este es mi regalo._**

 ** _Espero les guste_**

 ** _Sin más que agregar, disfruten!_**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Se preguntaran quien soy, pues, yo soy el increíble Byakuran Gesso, el capo mafioso más sexy de la historia y el más fuerte dentro de Millefiore, nadie me puede ganar pues soy el mejor, y como soy el mejor, merezco lo mejor. La mejor ropa, el mejor auto, la mejor casa, los mejores muebles, las mejores tecnologías ¡Y por sobretodo! ¡La mejor esposa!...

¿Qué? ¿Qué quien es mi esposa? Mi querida/o lector/a, por supuesto que alguien digna de mí. Que con su belleza, elegancia, inteligencia y sensualidad logró conquistar mi corazón en un dos por tres. Pero confieso que fue amor a primera vista… Más o menos.

Verán, mi bella esposa no es nada más y nada menos que… ¡Rokudo Mukuro!... ¿Por qué tan callada/o? ¡Los mismos astros predijeron nuestra unión! Pero sabes, debo de confesar que a veces Mukuro se me va de las manos ¡Alto ahí, no piensen que soy un machista u algo por el estilo! Simplemente Mukuro…es Mukuro.

Todavía recuerdo cuando nos conocimos y pudimos dialogar perfectamente, jamás lo olvidare ~

 _Era de noche, el tiempo de batalla se había acabado y recuerdo perfectamente que el cuerpo me dolía a horrores. A lo lejos, podía divisar una figura femenina atendiendo a un pequeño. Decir que me robó el aliento era poco. Era una hermosa y alta mujer de al menos dieciséis años, estoy seguro. Su cabello era de un índigo intenso en un corte bastante… ¿Extraño? Bueno, jamás vi un peinado parecido al de una piña, pero debía de admitir que le sentaba perfectamente, más porque no tenía flequillo y podía ver esa linda frente que tenía. Cuando su vista se fijo en mí casi sentía que perdía el aliento ¡Me estaba mirando! Con sus bellos ojos tan únicos y perfectos. Eran iguales a dos cosas que me encantaban, uno era como el océano, mientras que el otro era como una manzana acaramelada, tan roja y brillante._

 _Vi como dejaba al niño al cuidado de alguien más y se dirigía hacía mi ¡Recuerdo que estaba nervioso! Caminaba hacía mi como si fuese una modelo, con esas botas de tacón y un uniforme escolar al estilo militar, la falda le quedaba increíble. Era una lastima que yo estuviese tirado en el suelo totalmente débil, posiblemente me veía patético para ella. Supongo que me merecía que enterrara en mi cara su tacón, si hubiese sido otra persona la hubiese matado. Pero era ella, así que la perdonaba. Todavía recuerdo sus primeras palabras hacía mí-_ _ **Kufufu Pero mira que patético te ves Gesso**_ _\- No puede ser ¡Aquella belleza sabía de mi existencia! No podía ser más feliz, tanto, que ignoraba el tacón enterrándose en mi mejilla. Mire detenidamente para encontrarme con una vista que me alegraba prácticamente toda la vida-_ _ **Supongo que lo justo es que me presente. Rokudo Mukuro, no es un placer conocerte**_ _-lo único que escuche fue su nombre, tan único como ella, por lo demás estaba ocupado bastante viendo algo que era de mi sumo interés. Su sonrisa juguetona paso a una expresión bastante seria y algo enfadada_ _ **-¿Se puede saber que me miras?**_ _-Supongo que decirle la verdad no estaría mal, si deseo una relación con ella, lo importante es la sinceridad._

 ** _-Mukuro-chan. No se bien como decirte esto, pero…_** _-su tacón se enterró aun más en mi cara, mejor no me tardo en decirle-_ _ **Tus bragas de osos, te sientan muy bien**_ _-No recuerdo que paso luego de que se lo dije, ya que solo vi oscuridad y al despertarme, me encontraba en el hospital, pero esta vez con un brazo y un pierna rota. Fue muy extraño._

Y pese a que no tuvimos un comienzo de película, logramos casarnos sin ningún problema. Se que están impacientes por conocerla, pero descuiden, ya termine mi trabajo y en estos mismos momentos estoy entrando a mi lujoso departamento para poder ver al amor de mi vida.

 **-¡Mukuro-chan ~! Estoy en casa-** inmediatamente localizo a mi perfecta esposa sentada en el sofá, posiblemente viendo un programa para entretenerse. Los años la han cambiado para mejor. Su bello cuerpo se hizo más esbelto, teniendo la contextura y gracia de una bailarina. Mi parte favorita de todo esto, los preciosos pechos copa C que con suerte, Mukuro me deja contemplar en las noches. Aun claro, primero tengo que esperar a que se duerma para hacerlo.

Para ser que no me ha escuchado, ya que sigue viendo la televisión. Mejor así, la sorprenderé por detrás y le robare un beso. Al momento de rodear su fino cuello con mis brazos siento que su cabeza se mueve y de repente…se sale. Cabe decir que grite y me tire para atrás pero NO como una quinceañera asustada de película de terror, por supuesto que NO.

Desde el pasillo escucho esa típica risita que me volvía loco y cuando volteé a ver, Mukuro estaba escondida allí con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su bello rostro. Mi esposa es muy traviesa ~

 **-Mukuro-chan, no deberías de darme esos sustos. Que pasaría si un día de estos termino por tener un infarto-**

 **-Kufufu pues entre bailar de felicidad o llorar de alegría, no se cual se oye más tentadora-**

 **-Que cruel eres Mukuro…Bah, no importa ¿Qué hay de cenar?-** cambiar de tema me es conveniente, no es bueno que Mukuro comience con esos planes de lastimar seriamente a alguien, después de todo, ella salió bajo palabra.

 **-Tch, ordena algo, no pienso tocar la cocina-** Mukuro nunca toca la cocina.

 **-Esta bien ¿Qué deseas?-**

 **-Lo que se te apetezca, mientras lo pueda envenenar…-** y una vez más, esa hermosa y característica sonrisa suya adorna su rostro.

Debo de admitir, la vida con mi perfecta esposa no es nada fácil. Mi bella piña siempre me sorprende con algo nuevo cada día, ya sea con una broma o algo por el estilo. Una vez se paso de la raya…

 _Recuerdo que había llegado muy cansado del trabajo y al llegar todo estaba a oscuras. Busque por toda la casa a mi bella mujer pero no había rastro de ella. Entonces, me fui a la habitación para poder descansar y ¡Sorpresa, Sorpresa! Mi sexy Mukuro estaba ahí, con un bello conjunto de lencería negra que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, en una posición en la cual claramente me incitaba a hacer cosas de horario adulto._

 _Como si estuviera poseído, me arroje inmediatamente ante ella, que entre susurros eróticos, me decía palabras fuera de tono._

 _Ahora, lo divertido comenzó aquí._

 _Ella se sentó en mis piernas con elegancia y acarició mi pecho, me miro fijo a los ojos y me dijo algo que no me esperaba_ _ **-Byakuran… ¿Sacaste la basura?-**_ _decir que le vi los cuernos de demonio era poco._

 _Frustrado por esa horrible jugarreta en la cual al final tuve que sacar la maldita basura, no le hable a Mukuro por al menos… ¿3 horas?_

 _Bueno, no soy de piedra. Mi sexy esposa siempre logra convencerme por las buenas… O por las malas._

Si ~ Mi esposa es una mujer única y soy muy afortunado de tenerla. Pero a veces sería más feliz si me demostrase su amor. En efecto, puedo entender que soy un hombre que esta bastante ocupado a lo largo del día y posiblemente Mukuro se sienta frustrada de no poder tener mi atención, después de todo, soy un amor.

Al final termine por ordenar una pizza y comimos en silencio. Aunque claro, para demostrarle a Mukuro-chan que siempre esta en mi mente, le tocaba la pierna de vez en cuando a lo cual respondía con una cariñosa patada. Ah ~ Recuerdo aquella vez en que fuimos a comer con un amigo y que en el restaurante comencé a tocarle la pierna a mi dulce esposa, las tenía más suaves que de costumbre. Para el final de la noche descubrí que no era exactamente a Mukuro quien estaba tocando, y también que desde ese día mi amigo me vio con diferentes ojos. Pero esa es otra historia.

Al final, termine fregando los platos y fui a la cama con mi bella mujer, la cual ya estaba acurrucada y tapada. Últimamente en las noches hacía frío, y cuando estas casado sabes que significa.

 **-Mukuro-chan. Bella mía, hazme lugar-** por un segundo sentí que me miraba con un intenso odio, pero al final termino por correrse ligeramente y dejarme algo de las sabanas para que me pudiese tapar.

Satisfecho, me acosté a su lado para poder abrazarle, pero ella me rehuyó y se puso más en la esquina. A veces me preguntó si de verdad Mukuro me ama, pues es tan distante y en lo personal, solo la he visto dándole amor a su "hermanita" Chrome y algún que otro postre que le traigo de caros lugares. Mukuro-chan me provoca diabetes cuando la veo tan feliz. Y hablando de diabetes ¡Es hora del bocadillo de la noche!

Inmediatamente me dirijo a mi cajón especial en donde guardo mi botín, mi tesoro, mi precioso, mi razón de ser. En efecto ¡Mis preciados dulces! Si fuera por mí, en cada país habría al menos diez estatuas dedicados a este divino invento con el cual nos bendijo Willy Wonka.

Desgraciadamente, al abrir mi cajón no encontré ninguno de mis sagrados alimentos. Tal vez fue por coincidencia o instinto, pero no pude evitar mira a Mukuro, la cual se hundió más aun en las sabanas. Bueno, esta ya es el colmo…

Fui rápido y la destape para su sorpresa. Creo que es la primera vez que me enfado mucho con Mukuro. Pero es que esto ya es imperdonable. No soy de levantarle la mano a una mujer y esta no es la excepción. Simplemente la mire con odio **-¡He tenido suficiente! ¡Me voy!-** tal vez lo dije por impulso o porque en verdad deseaba alejarme. Me cambie rápido y salí por la puerta, ni siquiera le hice caso a Mukuro que me gritaba que volviera. Simplemente me fui.

Ya en la oficina, único lugar al cual mi inteligente cerebro me dijo que fuese, decidí ponerme a trabajar. No despegaba mi vista de mis papeles o la computadora la cual tenía un fuerte brillo que me mareaba. Creo que estuve trabajando mucho, ya que al voltearme al ver el paisaje, ya era de día. Sentía los parpados pesados pero no me importaba, mejor pensar en eso que en mi matrimonio. Honestamente, la cabeza me empezaba a dar vueltas, tal vez porque no tuve mi ración normal de golosinas, la cual mi mujer se acabo. Pero ya no importaba, tal vez pueda comprarme otra en la maquina y… ¡Pero que estupido soy! Pude haberme comprado más en vez de hacer ese berrinche. Uh ~ Seguro que ahora Mukuro ni me quiere ver en pintura. Tal vez sea mejor volver, para no alarmarla.

Pero al dar dos pasos, caí al suelo por falta de energía. Aunque claro, esto no hubiera pasado si esa mujer no se hubiese comido mis deliciosos y divinos dulces de medianoche. Y para mejorar el ambienta, la cabeza me empieza a doler a horrores, no se si por el golpe o por las extensas horas que pase frente al monitor.

Como por arte de magia. Kikyo (alias, el amigo que me ve raro) entró por la puerta y al verme creo que se alarmo, ya que le escuché gritar "Byakuran-sama" como tres veces antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Al despertarme, me hallaba en mi dulce hogar, precisamente en la cama de la alcoba. Me corrijo, la _sagrada_ cama de la alcoba.

Al mirar a mi lado izquierdo, en una silla, estaba sentada Mukuro… Lucía rara.

Después de todo, jamás vi a mi querida esposa en esa situación. Sentada, con la cabeza semi agachada, con un rubor de vergüenza en las mejillas y jugando con sus manos, sin dirigirme la mirada. Esa no era mi Mukuro-chan. Mi Mukuro-chan era todo menos eso.

Al ver que desperté, note que un pequeño brillo en sus ojos resplandecía al tiempo que me daba toda su atención. También que lucía más tensa. Me acomode en la cama para quedar sentado y me la quede viendo **-¿Ocurre algo?-** nunca esta de más preguntar.

Ella abre la boca pero la cierra rápidamente, como si me ocultase algo. Inmediatamente se levanta y abandona la habitación para el minuto volver y traer con ella una fuente con un contenido bastante sospechoso el cual deposita en mis piernas.

- **Mu-Mukuro-chan ¿Qué es esto?-** _¿¡Y por qué se mueve!?_

 **-Pasta-**

 **-¿En serio?-** la mortal mirada que me mando me dijo que hablaba en serio **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-Tarde o temprano tenía que tocar la cocina. Kufufu pero no te acostumbres-**

 **-Y puedo saber a que se debe semejante cosa-**

Su burlona sonrisa desapareció para estar nuevamente seria e inexpresiva.

 **-Mukuro, me estas asustando-** jamás la vi en este estado y enserio me preocupa ¿Se murió alguien acaso?-

 **-Cállate-** mi mujer se cruzo de brazos y evitó mi mirada **-Kufufu ~ No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de decir. Yo misma pagaría por verme-** más que a mi parecía que se hablaba a si misma. Su mirada volvió para chocar con la mía, el rubor nuevamente apareció **-Byakuran… Perdón-**

… ¿Eh?

 **-Supongo que no debí haberme comido tus dulces-**

Oh por los santos malvaviscos franceses ¡Una Mukuro pidiendo perdón! ¿Debería documentarlo? No, por el momento debía de lucir serio.

 **-Si crees que con solo decirlo te perdonare estas equivocada-**

La volví haber ¡Su cara no tenía precio! En momentos así es cuando ella me mete eso "fideos" por la nariz hasta que la perdonase, pero no se movía. Estaba más rara de lo usual.

 **-Kufufu… Entiendo** -salió de la habitación aun con esa expresión rara. Por un momento temí que volviese con unos papeles que dijesen la palabra prohibida… Divorcio.

Fufufu ~ Pero que locuras digo, ella no sería capaz de hacerme eso, es mi hermosa esposa al final de cuentas y mi bella esposa no sería capaz de hacerme una terrible mala pasada ¿Verdad?

Como estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, no note la lluvia de cosas pesadas que Mukuro me daba, y al verlas atentamente…

 **-Sorpresa-** exclamó en un tonó casi aburrido.

No me la podía creer ¡Mis bellos y esponjosos dulces!... Un momento…

 **-¿De donde los sacaste?-**

 **-Yo tengo mis propias reservas en caso de emergencia-**

Sabía que era una mentira ¿Cómo lo se? Desde aquí puedo ver las bolsas del supermercado. Tal vez quiso calmarme recomponiendo lo perdido. Mi esposa es tan tierna ~

 **-Fufufu ¡Todo perdonado! Ven aquí mi bella esposa-** la agarré de sorpresa con lo cual lanzó un quejido de disgusto pero se dejo abrazar tranquilamente. Hace mucho que no tenía un momento así de íntimo con ella, esto me hacía recordar cuando quería invitarla a salir.

 ** _-Sal conmigo-_**

 ** _-No-_**

 ** _-Sal conmigo-_**

 ** _-No-_**

 ** _-Sal conmigo-_**

 ** _-No-_**

 ** _-¡¿Pero por qué no?!-_**

 ** _-Kufufu ~ Porque no-_**

 _Eran aquellos tiempos donde Mukuro me miraba como a una cucaracha (una sexy cucaracha) a la cual no dudaría dos segundos en matarla horriblemente. Pero yo sabía que en el fondo solo era una dulce flor que necesitaba muchísimo amor por parte de una sensual orquídea blanca._

 ** _-Ahora piérdete-_** _de la nada (porque siempre las ilusiones vienen de la nada) sacó su tenedor gigante y me amenazo con el_ _ **-O te destruyó-**_

 ** _-Que cruel. Sin embargo Mukuro-chan, no puedes matar a alguien que vino a hacer una alianza con Vongola-_**

 ** _-¡Pues ve a hacer la alianza y déjame en paz!-_**

 ** _-Solo si me acompañas-_**

 _Ella parecía meditarlo unos segundos para volver a sonreír macabramente, me dio su consentimiento y fuimos a la sala de reuniones donde nos esperaba ahí el Décimo._

 ** _-Buenos días Byaku-_** _-_

 ** _-¡Quiero una cita con Mukuro Rokudo!-_**

 _… ¿Eh?_

 ** _-Es mi única petición, Vongola (eso y ser reina del baile de primavera)-_** _Oh ~ gloriosas caras de sorpresa de mis no enemigos, eran preciosas ¡Pero obviamente mi bella Mukuro les ganaba por miles!_

 ** _-Bueno, si es solo eso…-_**

 ** _-Kufufu Sawada Tsunayoshi, más te vale no estar pensando en venderme-_**

 ** _-¿La quieres con un listón?-_** _me había preguntado el Décimo, por lo que veía, había ganado una vez más._

Pero sin duda todo era perfecto ahora. Yo, mi bella esposa, una cama llena de golosinas, aquel fantasma del rincón que no deja de observarme. Todo perfecto.

Al menos eso uno creé, hasta que mi amada esposa empieza a sollozar en mi fuerte pecho.

 **-M-Mukuro, que ocurre ahora-**

 **-Es que… No se como decirlo… Estoy esperando-**

 **-¿A quien? De seguro es Chrome…-**

 **-No, me he hecho una prueba…-**

 **-¿Y cuanto sacaste? Estoy seguro que 10/10-**

 **-Oya oya, pero que imbecil, me refiero a que tengo un atraso-**

 **-Pero si no tienes que ir a ningún lado-**

No comprendía que me trataba de explicar mi bella piña, ciertamente se veía irritada de que yo no captase la idea. Con algo de fuerza se separó de mi lado y fue derechito a un cajón, en donde al parecer ocultaba algo muy valioso ¿Será acaso el secreto de la vida?

 **-Mira** -fue lo único que me dijo y me mostró un extraño artefacto parecido a esos termómetros electrónicos, pero era toda una tabla y de color rosa pálido. Mmm siento que he visto esto antes ¿Pero donde?...

¡En el Mc Burger!... No, ahí me encontré otra cosa en mi cajita triste… ¡La Gasolinera! Pero yo no cargo nafta…

¡En la farmacia! Fue ahí, cuando estaba comprando condones para cuando Mukuro-chan y yo tuviésemos un tiempito a solas… Pero no fue en la sección " _Libre de mocosos_ "… fue cuando mire de mera curiosidad la sección _"¿No te vino? Asustate_ " si fue ahí, y esa cosa es… Oh-Oh.

 ** _Error 404_**

 ** _Error 404_**

 ** _Data not found_**

 ** _Reiniciando programa_**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡C-Cuando sucedió!?-**

 **-Posiblemente en muchas de las sesiones de amor que tuvimos-** mi mujer parecía de lo más despreocupada por algo que en parte le afectaría más a ella. Pero creo que todo tiene sentido-

 **-Honestamente, has subido un poco de peso** ** _-_**

 **-¿Disculpa?-** su sonrisa abandono su rostro, creo que empieza a visualizar el embarazado.

 **-Todo tiene sentido ahora. Comes más que yo, estás más holgazana. Y no voy a mencionar el hecho de que compras ropas unos talles más grandes últimamente** -

Pensaba continuar diciendo las cosas que he notado como hábil observador, pero inmediatamente una Mukuro salvaje me atacó con una patada bastante fuerte. Oh ~ Los cambios de humor ya llegaron.

 **-¡Ya se! Como ejemplo perfecto de extraños comportamientos, te has comido mis dulces, por lo que calculo que has aumentado al menos dos kilos con eso…-**

 **-Era broma…-**

 **-… ¿Qué?-** sentí que mi sangre se helaba con la sonrisa molesta de mi bella acompañante de la eternidad.

 **-KUFUFU ¡QUE ERA BROMA!-**

 **-¿Así que no estas embarazada? Solo estás gorda** -pequeña voz en mi mente, te recomiendo callar.

Más no tengo tiempo de pensar, ya que Mukuro-chan agarró la lámpara de la mesita de luz, debería de calmarla.

 **-¡Más no importa! ¡Solo es más Mukuro-sexy-esposa-chan que amar!-** veo que funciono, la bestia retrocedió hasta calmarse y poner el objeto asesino en su lugar y volver a mi lado para acomodarse.

Los años de práctica por fin sirven de algo.

Mi bella esposa se acomoda en la sagrada cama para acurrucarse a mi lado y cerrar los ojos. A veces me pregunto cuando es más hermosa, si es cuando duerme o esta despierta, sonriendo o planeando la muerte de un ser que desprecia.

Ah ~ Tengo la mejor esposa de todas. Tan atenta y considerada y siempre manteniendo activa nuestra bella relación de casados ¿Podría ser más feliz? Tal vez si Kikyo dejase de verme raro, pero esa es otra historia…

Miro el reloj eléctrico a mi lado, el cual marca que ya es el 9 de junio, lo cual solo significa una cosa.

Abrasé a mi bella Mukuro para cobijarla entre mis brazos y le bese la frente, la hermosa frente que me cautivo desde el primer día que la vi.

 **-Feliz cumpleaños, Mukuro-chan-**

Para mi sorpresa, pude sentir como sus brazos me correspondían y me rodeaban para hacer más fuerte la unión.

 **-Gracias… Esposo mío-**

Luego de esa frase que me agitó el corazón, pude sentir como su respiración se profundizaba y caía dormida.

Mi esposa era sencillamente perfecta. Y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso.

Así que querido/a lector/a, esta es mi maravillosa y perfecta vida, con mi maravillosa y perfecta esposa. Espero te hayas divertido.

Ahora, cerrare los ojos y me fingiré que no rompí la cuarta pared durante todo este relato.

Bye-Bye

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kufufu ~ ¿Debería decirle que en realidad lo del embarazo no es broma?**

* * *

 ** _Bueno, eso ha sido todo y espero que les haya gustado este humilde shot de cumpleaños._**

 ** _¡Saludos y cuídense!_**

 ** _Ba-bye 3_**


End file.
